1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device and a POS system.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a media processing device, and a POS (point-of-sale) systems having a plurality of printers, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-199588. In the system described in JP-A-2009-199588, a receipt printer (first printer) that prints receipts is connected to a POS register, and a label printer that prints labels is connected to the first (receipt) printer. When the POS register outputs transaction data, the receipt printer prints a receipt. The receipt printer also outputs print data for producing a label if a specific condition is met. The label printer then prints a label based on the print data for a label output by the receipt printer.
Systems such as disclosed in JP-A-2009-199588 that are configured using dedicated devices are designed so that the specifications of the individual devices are compatible with each other. However, when one of the devices is replaced or updated, problems, such as functionality being limited, can occur due to differences in commands or command sets. As a result, the cost and time required to replace a device may be increased by the need to update the command set or software used by other devices that are not replaced.